


I Don't Like Waiting!

by SHINylightblue (ShinySeaWave)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySeaWave/pseuds/SHINylightblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao does not like waiting for a certain someone to finally come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Waiting!

Tao was draped over the couch in their dorm. He sighed loudly and laid his arm over his eyes and the book he had been reading on his chest. Again he sighed.  
"Could you please stop doing that?" Baekhyun said throwing a pillow at Tao. It landed right on Tao's chest. "Don't want to," Tao whined and threw the pillow back into the direction he assumed Baekhyun to be.  
  
"The hell?" a pissed off sounding Chanyeol yelled and again the pillow hit Tao.  
  
"Take that fucking pillow back!" Tao yelled, lifted himself up, and threw it back to the others.  
  
"Tao, you're cranky. Go jerk off or something," Baekhyun muttered.  
Tao only gave him the stink-eye and laid down again with his arm over his eyes. He hated the whole moment. Or maybe disliked it, still, he was not happy at all. He had nothing to do while the other was filming some CF and an interview.  
  
He groaned again. "Okay, enough!" Baekhyun muttered and Tao could hear shuffling. Then suddenly Tao's arm was lifted up from his face and an annoyed looking Baekhyun stared at him.  
"Listen, Tao. I know you're frustrated and bored as fuck but you aren't separated from your partner for more than two weeks. You had the chance to wake up with him today and you'll do that tomorrow as well while I still have to wait for one more week until I can see my girlfriend. So please, shut it!" Baekhyun said before he let Tao's arm fall down again.  
  
Tao whined in response and turned around so his back faced the room.  
Jongdae who came in from the kitchen in that moment giggled and asked: "Sulking?"  
"Shut up, Jongdae!" Tao muttered and curled himself up, almost like a cat.  
  
He just was not made for having to spend his day alone without his boyfriend. His cute, adorable, cheeky, sassy, sexy boyfriend. Tao sighed and threw the book he had been reading on the floor.  
It was not as if they had never spent a day or more apart but they had always missed each other like crazy.  
  
Baekhyun had once even suggested they should put both of them in rehab because according to the older they were like drug addicts. In Tao's opinion it was only natural for them to be like that since they loved each other more than the others could probably imagine.  
The other was basically like air for Tao - as cheesy as that sounded. He could not live without him.  
He knew he was being a bit overdramatic but he was also bored. And the younger was away for too long in Tao's opinion. He had said he would be back at around ten but it was already eleven.  
  
If he had been back when he had said he would be they would have had the room for themselves, but in that moment Suho was already lying in bed and Tao did not want to experience the same thing they already had had once.  
  
Basically, Suho had grounded them - with the help of the manager but according to Suho that was a detail not worth mentioning.  
Thinking about the what-ifs Tao slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
When he woke up again it was because of someone leaning over him. He groaned and opened his eyes to look right into his boyfriend's eyes. Apparently he had rolled onto his back during his nap.  
"Hey, babe," the younger whispered and caressed Tao's cheek. "Sorry for waking you up."  
Tao smiled and lazily put his arms around Sehun's neck. "It's okay. I was waiting for you anyway," he said and pulled the younger down to peck him on the lips.  
Sehun smiled afterwards and kissed Tao again. "I missed you," the younger whispered against his lips before he softly nipped at them. "I missed you, too," Tao replied and moved his lips slowly against Sehun's.  
  
Softly he nipped at the younger's lips, pulled slightly at them with his and teasingly poked out his tongue once in a while, and Sehun did the same. Gently their tongues touched and Tao slowly licked around the tip of Sehun's tongue who in turn angled his head to deepen the kiss.  
When they broke the kiss Tao smiled at the younger who returned the smile.  
  
"Sorry for being so late," Sehun said, "The interview took longer than originally planned because the stylists wanted to touch up mine and the interviewer's make up what felt like every ten seconds and the interviewer tried to drag it out longer and longer." He groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"That bad?"  
  
Sehun nodded. "Especially the part when she tried to find out if I liked anyone at the moment. Unfortunately our manager had told her that it's okay to ask about that. He's probably still pissed off because of that one incident and wanted to see me suffer."  
  
"And what did you answer?"  
"The usual answer about how I like all of my fans."  
He sighed and looked Tao deeply in the eyes. Tao knew the look in his eyes. "Don't you dare," he said because that look could only mean that Sehun was thinking about lying flat down on the older.  
  
Sehun pouted but the now cheeky look in his eyes told Tao that the other did not mean it like that.  
"Then we should go to bed. It's a bit uncomfortable on the couch," the younger said and pecked his boyfriend again.  
Tao nodded. "Okay," he said and Sehun lifted himself up to step off the couch. Tao did the same.  
"HunHun?" he asked when he stood. Sehun looked at him and the older gently took his head in his hands to kiss him again.  
  
"I love you," he whispered smiling lovingly at his boyfriend who laid his hands on Tao's and caressed them gently.  
  
"I love you, too," he replied and pulled one of Tao's hands from his head to kiss it gently.  
  
Tao could feel his stomach tingle because of this short but gentle gesture. He knew he was probably smiling like an idiot at the moment but he could not care less. And the others were not there to make fun of him anyway.  
  
He took the younger's hand in his and kissed the younger again before he pulled him with him to Sehun's and Suho's shared room. They had a habit of sleeping together in Sehun's bed most of the time.  
  
As silent as possible they went inside and took of their clothes to get dressed in pajamas. Tao only got dressed in pajama pants because he knew the younger loved to press his face against his bare chest.  
Sehun slipped under the covers and Tao did as well. The older pulled the cover over both of them and Sehun put his arm over the older's chest. He pressed a kiss to Tao's shoulder and smiled at him.  
  
"I haven't thanked you for waiting for me," he said and pecked Tao's lips. "You know that is not a problem at all," the older replied, "But I have to admit that I might have annoyed the others."  
"Did you miss me that much?" Sehun giggled. "What did you expect?" the older said and rolled his eyes but smiled at the younger.


End file.
